FEROMONAS
by Angel red
Summary: Robin, Kid Flash y Cyborg le robaron algo a cierto chico verde...y él no está muy feliz con eso...qué será lo que le robaron?....leanlo y descúbranlo--- MEJORADO! Sin Bla y etc!... //


**Nota de la Autora: **_Ehm… Hola XD………………………… ehm… o_o… no sé qué decir.... _

_n/nU Bueno, muchos me han dicho que no les cayó muy bien el blah blah blah hehehehe (es que me dio cosita continuar con el 'making out' de CB y Rae XD, pero que bah!)… entonces, decidí hacer una mejora en esa parte, espero que esta vez me haya quedado mejor XD_

……………………………………………………………**.**

**FEROMONAS**

Los titanes estaban en la sala principal haciendo cada uno lo que solía hacer, todo parecía tranquilo y sereno hasta que….

_FLASH!!!!!

_OO – los ojos del chico pelirrojo se abrieron totalmente

_ROBIN!!!!

_OO - el chico enmascarado estaba aterrado

_CYBORG!!!

_OO - al chico metálico casi le da un infarto

_VOY A MATARLOS!!!!! – se escuchó la voz de alguien gritando con furia y entrando a la sala

Los tres titanes buscaron rápidamente donde esconderse pero no hubo tiempo, lo único que pudieron hacer los tres fue arrinconarse temblando de miedo en un rincón de la sala al ver acercarse a un chico verde que estaba hecho una fiera (en sentido figurado).

_ Qué sucedió Bestita? – se arriesgó a preguntar con miedo Cyborg, con Kid Flash y Robin hechos bolita detrás de él que ni siquiera asomaban la cara (la desventaja de ser el más grandote ^^)**.**

_Qué sucedió?!!!- dijo alzando la voz CB - QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!!!!- repitió alzando aún más la voz

Chico Bestia no se percató de la presencia de las chicas en la sala, que observaban la escena pasmadas, nunca habían visto a Chico Bestia infundir ese terror en los otros chicos a tal punto que parecía que se iban a orinar de miedo en frente del titán furioso. Incluso Raven se quedaría temblando de miedo en su lugar, cuando el titán verde se enojaba de verdad, nadie le ganaba en lo que se refería a meter miedo, con una mirada podía dejar traumado al hombre más rudo con varias noches sin poder dormir.

_USTEDES TRIO DE IDIOTAS!!! QUÉ HICIERON CON MIS CALZONCILLOS?!!!- gritó con una mirada asesina

_O////O

Los tres se pusieron al rojo vivo de la vergüenza, ¿cómo pudo CB gritar "eso" delante de las chicas?, las chicas los miraban atónitas y con un leve sonrojo ¿qué se supone que hicieron esos tres con los calzoncillos de CB?.

_¡¡¡YO SÉ QUE USTEDES LOS TIENEN Y NO SÉ QUE RAYOS HACEN CON ELLOS PERO EXIJO QUE ME LOS…!!!!

Chico Bestia no pudo seguir hablando…o más bien gritando, ya que fue interrumpido por tres pares de manos que le taparon la boca al mismo tiempo. Kid Flash, Robin y Cyborg se llevaron al furioso titán fuera de la sala.

_Mmmmhp…mmhp- decía CB o más bien…intentaba decir Chico Bestia

Ya lejos de la sala principal lo soltaron en el suelo

_Chico Bestia, cálmate – suplicó Cyborg

_No quiero calmarme, quiero mis calzoncillos!!!

_Pero… ya no podemos dártelos- dijo Robin

_POR QUE NO?!!!

_Porque…los necesitamos…- dijo inseguro Flash

_PARA QUE?!!!!

**_-**///**-**............- los tres no sabían dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza, pero después empezaron a hablar amontonadamente dando diferentes explicaciones, hablando todos al mismo tiempo por lo que era difícil entender a los tres…

_A ver!! A ver!! – los hizo callar – Déjenme ver si entendí…- dijo aparentemente calmado CB agarrando su cara y cerrando los ojos como intentando no explotar – ustedes tres sacaron mis calzoncillos porque…LOS SUYOS NO FUNCIONAN?!!! EXPLÍQUENSE!!!!- terminó gritando alterado

_Escucha, todo comenzó hace una semana cuando…bueno…yo no tenía calzoncillos…estaban sucios, yo había olvidado lavarlos y entonces pensé en que…podía sacar prestados algunos de los tuyos…- dijo Flash

_Fue ahí donde empezó todo…- explicó Robin, viendo a CB enojado de brazos cruzados nada convencido con la explicación que le estaban dando.

_Sí, cuando yo me los puse…por extraño que parezca…ese día todas las chicas de la calle me perseguían…yo al principio no sabía por qué, al otro día me puse los míos y las mismas chicas del día anterior ni me miraban….- siguió KF

_¬ ¬ Y eso qué??- preguntó impaciente CB – no es culpa mía que ustedes sean tan feos

_Pues tuve mis sospechas y comprobé que solo pasaba cuando me ponía tus calzoncillos- explicó KF

_Y luego él nos contó eso, al principio pensamos que era algo estúpido y asqueroso pero…- dijo Cyborg

_Pero nos dio curiosidad y…- continuó Robin

_Y comprobamos que era cierto...- terminó diciendo Cyborg - Deberías sentirte feliz

_FELIZ?!!! FELIZ DE QUE?!!! DE QUE ME HAYAN DEJADO AL AIRE?!!! – los regañó enojado

_O//O Tú…estas sin…

_SÍ!!! USTEDES IDIOTAS ME DEJARON SIN NI UNO Y QUIERO QUE ME LOS DEVUELVAN AHORA!!!

_Pero…podemos comprarte otros…

_NO!! YO QUIERO LOS MÍOS!!! Y LOS QUIERO BIEN LAVADOS CON EL AROMA A LAVANDA DE BOSQUE QUE TENÍAN!!! – gritó furioso

Chico Bestia podía ser desordenado y tener su cuarto hecho un desastre, pero en lo que refería a vestir higiénicamente nadie se le comparaba, él era seriamente muy aseado y cuidadoso en ese aspecto.

_Pero…la lavadora no sirve…-objetó Robin

_Pues lávenlos a mano!- dijo CB

_Oo A mano?- dijo Cyborg

_Ooooh, es horrible lavar calzoncillos ajenos a mano pero ponérselos no lo es, cierto?- dijo CB en tono sarcástico

_Es que… no podemos dártelos…no después de los resultados…- dijo flash

**_¬ ¬** Si hablas de…

_No, yo hablo de…otra cosa…

_DE QUE?!!

_Hmm…de…- KF se acercó a su oído- gracias a ellos, Starfire y yo…

_OO Hiciste…con Starfire… usando mis… calzoncillos?!!- le dijo enojado al oído pero los otros no escucharon- Qué asqueroso!!!

_Bueno…en el momento preciso me los saqué ^ ^

_QUE ASCO FLASH!!! NO QUIERO EL QUE USASTE, PERO QUIERO LOS

DEMÁS!!- le gritó a Flash - TODOS LOS DEMÁS LIMPIOS AQUÍ EN MI MANO AHORA MISMO!!! – dijo esto último mirando a los tres, mostrando la palma de su mano derecha y golpeándola con fuerza varias veces.

_Todos?- preguntó Cyborg

_Sí, TODOS

_No se va a poder porque…los primeros que me probé se rompieron, hasta que se me ocurrió escogerme los más elásticos - dijo apenado Cyborg

Chico Bestia se tapaba la cara tratando de contenerse

_Por favor…no nos hagas devolvértelos…- pidió suplicante Robin

_Si quieres te compramos otros… con los mismos dibujos ridículos que tienen si quieres, por favor... – pidió Flash

_Está bien, está bien…pero los quiero para hoy!!!

_^^ SI!!!- dijeron los tres felices con una gran sonrisa

_AHORA SALGAN DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA Y LOS MATE!!!!! – gritó haciéndolos saltar del susto

_OO – los tres salieron disparados al vuelo en diferentes direcciones

Chico Bestia dio un suspiro, se calmó un poco (un poco), tenía que reconocer que se sentía algo alagado, pero se sentía muy incómodo sin calzoncillos. Chico Bestia fue al baño a lavarse la cara, y… para rematar los nervios, la gota que derramó el vaso…o más bien el chorro, ya que lavándose la pila de agua se rompió dejando salir un enorme chorro de agua hacia él dejándolo completamente mojado.

_Solo esto me faltaba- dijo fastidiado. Su camisa estaba mojada por completo y tuvo que sacársela, luego caminó hacia su cuarto con el cuerpo húmedo y sin camisa, para cambiarse y secarse, de repente ve a Raven apoyada en su puerta con los brazos cruzados.

_No fue tu día, eh? – dijo ella en su usual tono de voz sin mirarlo, ella no necesitaba verlo para sentir su frustración, podía sentirlo con sus poderes, tampoco lo había visto acercarse, solo necesito sentirlo.

_Ni que lo digas ¬ ¬** -** dijo con fastidio

_Escucha, yo solo vine aquí porque sé que tú sacaste mi libro de…- de repente se quedó callada, había levantado la vista para mirarlo, al verlo así, con la piel húmeda y sin camisa, dejando al descubierto sus músculos, de repente Raven sintió la temperatura elevándose en su cuerpo.

_Chi-Chico Bestia…

_Qué?

_Po-Por qué estás sin camisa y…mojado? – preguntó sonrojada sin dejar de mirarlo

_Ah… fue un accidente…- pasa un momento - …ehm… Raven? Estás bien?

Raven sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su shock

_Sí, e-estoy bien, es solo que… nunca te había visto sin camisa…

_Ah, en serio?

_Sí, ehm… dónde están los chicos?… supongo que no los mataste…- dijo ella desviando la mirada tratando de cambiar de tema.

_Ah, esos tres fueron a comprarme calzoncillos ya que los idiotas se robaron los míos debido a que los tontos no pueden producir sus propias feromonas , esos retrasados me dejaron totalmente sin nada y…- de repente se calló, Cielos!! Estaba tan enojado que se había olvidado que estaba hablando con una chica, y no cualquier chica, con RAVEN!, de pronto se sonrojó por completo y giró sus ojos para mirarla, entonces la vio con los ojos redondos, sonrojada (podía notarlo porque estaba sin su capucha), pasmada, mirándolo otra vez fijamente, entonces reventaron tres focos del pasillo.

_O///O Tú…estas sin…

_Sí…… quiero decir NO!… n-no hagas caso a nada de lo que dije.- dijo nervioso

Raven sentía que algo iba a explotar dentro de ella, un calor sofocante recorrió todo su cuerpo, tenía que salir de ahí!!

_Yo-yo… t-tengo que… irme- dijo nerviosa, apenas le salía la voz, entonces comenzó a caminar presurosa, pero fue tanta su desesperación que sus pies parecían que querían caminar al mismo tiempo, lo cual ocasiono que se tropezara.

_Upa!! Cuidado Raven, no te me caigas- dijo él agarrándola en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Él pensó que no debió tocarla estando mojado, ahora se enojaría con él por mojarla. Pero después de unos segundos sintió una extraña sensación, una sensación que venía de la chica en sus brazos, lo hacía sentir…raro…sentía… calor?, pero calor por qué?, el clima no estaba caluroso, además él estaba mojado.

Ella lo miró, no podía ser posible, quería escapar y terminó en sus brazos! eso ya fue demasiado para ella, encontrarse en los fuertes brazos del chico la hizo explotar por dentro, sentirlo tan cerca, sentir su respiración, sentir su piel, sintió que algo salió de ella, estaba fuera de control, pero a la vez en completo control, no había hecho explotar nada.

Él aún la sostenía, no la soltaba, no quería soltarla, muy por el contrario, la quería más cerca, no sabía qué hacer, solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos como tratando de descifrar lo que ella pensaba…lo que sentía…quería saber si sentía lo mismo que él. Podía sentirla en sus brazos, tan suave, tan frágil. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, cómo saber lo que sentía él si ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba sintiendo? Solo sabía que era lo mismo, solo sabía que era algo intenso contra lo que no podía luchar. Un fuerte deseo mezclado con amor invadió sus cuerpos, no resistieron más, por impulso se besaron abruptamente sin decir nada, respirando agitadamente, envueltos en éxtasis, excitación, pasión, ella lo envolvió con sus brazos, él la abrazó fuerte apegándola más a él, poniéndola contra la pared.

Él sabía que la amaba, pero nunca pensó que era correspondido, pero ahora lo sabía, lo sentía, ella era la única chica que lo excitaba de esa forma, a la única que añoraba, a la única que deseaba, a la única que adoraba, con la que sería capaz de pasar la vida entera.

Ella sabía que lo amaba, él era el único que provocaba en ella ese deseo, esa pasión, con el que se enojaba pensando que no la amaba, pero ahora que _sentía_ lo que él sentía y no solo por sus poderes, sino que podía SENTIR que él nutria ese amor, sabía que no debían haber dudas, él era el único que había despertado en ella ese sentimiento tan fuerte, AMOR, con el que sería capaz de pasar la vida entera.

Sintiéndose tan cerca, sin ningún espacio entre ellos, sentían sus cuerpos arder, ella pegada a la piel suave y húmeda del chico revelando en cada caricia sus bien formados músculos, él pegado a ella, a su cintura, con su pecho presionado con los pechos de ella, sus caderas, su piel, sus suaves labios, ese beso apasionado en el que parecía querer devorarla y sentía como el agua de su cuerpo se evaporaba debido al calor que le producía. Parecían no tener control sobre sus cuerpos, no existía mente ni razón ni lógica alguna!

……………

Mientras tanto Kid Flash, Robin y Cyborg están en el shopping comprando (muy avergonzados por cierto) los calzoncillos con dibujos animados de pokemon, digimon, la era de hielo y otras tonterías, con todos alrededor mirándolos y riéndose de ellos al ver a los "superhéroes" comprando _eso_ ( ^^ hi, hi, hi).

……………**.………………………………………….…………………………………………………**

Starfire iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo de la Torre, estaba comenzando a preguntarse por qué estaba tan silencioso… pero en fin! Todos tienen cosas qué hacer y nadie puede culpar a nadie, claro que no es común que encuentren qué hacer silenciosamente, ya que todos son…

_O_O…. – Starfire se quedó tiesa… será que sus ojos verdes están viendo lo que cree que están viendo??? – _Oh_…_?_ - Raven?? Y… Chico Bestia??? Haciendo… _eso_??? En el… pasillo??? Y… _así_??... CIELO SANTO!!!!

Qué era lo que estaba viendo Starfire??

Dos de sus compañeros en el pasillo….Qué haciendo???... pues… besándose como si no hubiera un mañana…

Chico Bestia la tenía abrazada contra su cuerpo y la pared, sus manos recorrían sus caderas, su cintura, su espalda, sus piernas apegándola lo más posible… Raven lo tenía abrazado contra ella, sus manos recorrían sus hombros, su espalda, su cuello, su cabello… mientras él recorría su boca con urgencia de su cuello a sus labios…

Starfire seguía mirándolos en completo shock, y lo único que se movió fueron sus pies, sigilosa y leeeeentamente hacia atrás… hasta que estuvieran fuera de su vista…

Los sensibles oídos de Chico Bestia escucharon algo (los pasos de Starfire), de repente su cerebro (Él tiene cerebro, ok?!!) reaccionó y percibió lo que estaba haciendo…

Él estaba… estaba… estaba… qué estaba haciendo??

Ciertas palabras se le venían a la mente…

Abrazando?? Acariciando?? Cintura?? Piel?? Cadera?? Espalda?? Besando?? Cuello?? Labios?? Besando de nuevo??? Piel otra vez???................... RAVEN?!!!!.... Oh, cielos! Qué rayos le estaba haciendo a Raven?!!

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos rápidamente y se separó de ella. Raven se quedó ahí, apoyada en la pared, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos como si recién estuviera despertando.

Chico Bestia se heló

_R-Raven… yo-yo-yo… - Chico Bestia tartamudeó aún respirando dificultosamente. Raven lo miró… simplemente lo miró… qué más iba a hacer? No podía hablar en este momento!... Mirarlo, eso era lo único que hacía mientras su pecho iba de arriba abajo por su fuerte respiración.

_Yo-yo-yo… R-Raven… p-perd… yo no… yo no sé qué demonios me pasó?!! – gritó CB agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos

_......

_R-Raven! Yo no… yo no quería… bueno sí quería, pero… pero NO DEBÍ! SOY UN IMBECIL! – Chico Bestia gritaba sin mirarla a los ojos, mientras que sus brazos y sus labios ardían y reclamaban por volver a '_su lugar'_

_Chico Bestia…

_TE AMO!!! SOY UN TARADO! ESTUPIDO! CRETINO! NO DEBÍ!! – la ama?? De eso ya se había dado _cuenta_… no era necesario que se lo _repita_...

_.....

_Yo-yo ya ni me acuerdo q-que rayos iba a hacer antes! Los chicos-agua-rabia-tontos-camisa-calzoncillos-sin-mojado-robaron-tropiezo-amor-sujetar-abrazar-besar!!!

_Chico Bestia…

_Yo no tengo cerebro, Raven!! Tú sabes eso perfectamente!! Solo tengo corazón!!! Perdóname! PERDONAME!!!!

_CALLATE!! – gritó de repente la chica gótica

_O_O – Chico Bestia llevó su mirada hacia ella, pasmado. Ella tenía furia en los ojos. El chico estaba aterrado, sabía lo que seguiría… dolor… mucho, pero mucho dolor! Cualquier chico de su edad y con una pizca de sensatez saldría corriendo por su vida… pero, como todos sabemos, Chico Bestia no era un chico sensato… además de que sus piernas no le permitieron moverse, en su interior sabía que lo que vendría, se lo merecía... entonces se quedó ahí a recibir su cruel castigo

_NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR!! – gritó la chica con mucha rabia

_.... – Ahora sí… esta era la parte en la que el _descarado_ era arrojado por la ventana (cerrada, no lo olviden, cerrada) hacia la bahía…

_NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR QUE HAYAS CORTADO _**SEMEJANTE BESO**_ CUANDO RECIÉN ESTABA COMENZANDO, _**TONTO**_!!!

_.... – Eh… wow!... sinceramente eso sí que no se lo esperaba

_AHORA EMPIEZA DE NUEVO Y NO DIGAS BABOSADAS!! – después de eso…

Nada…

Nada de nada…

_Nada_ más que besos locos, ardientes y apasionados como el anterior…

__Este es el mejor día de mi vida!_ – ese era el pensamiento de ambos

Claro que esta vez, no se quedaron en el pasillo… se fueron a… otro lugar…

…………………………………….…..…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Cieeeelos… - Starfire estaba caminando nerviosa de un lugar a otro en la sala – yo siempre supe que mis amigos CB y Raven terminarían juntos… claro que nunca pensé que me impactaría tanto… y POR SUPUESTO no creí verlos _así_ de golpe!... él estaba sin camisa... – pensó la pelirroja recordando – hmm... será que se la sacó ella o se la sacó él?

……………

_Bueno… ya pasó el trago amargo – dijo Robin todo decaído (no por el cansancio, sino por la vergüenza) entrando a la torre

_Viejo… nunca más vuelvo a hacer eso – dijo el pelirrojo

_Seee… no robemos más calzoncillos de Bestita – propuso Cyborg

_....

_....

_Qué? – los otros dos lo estaban mirando como si tuviera orejas de burro

_Nah – dijeron Robin y KF al mismo tiempo

_ La solución es decirle que tenga mejores gustos en los calzoncillos – dijo el pelirrojo con mucha seguridad

_Sí – concordó Robin

_AMIGOS!!

_AAHH! – gritaron los tres chicos del susto

_Qué bueno que regresaron! – dijo Starfire muy feliz – A donde fueron?

_A…- Robin puso detrás de él la bolsa de compras – a…. NINGUNA PARTE!! – Starfire se quedó mirándolos un momento…

_Fueron al shopping?? – preguntó ella con una mirada sospechosa

_.... – ellos no respondieron nada, solo se sonrojaron

_AH! MUESTRENME! – gritó con una sonrisa la tamaraneana haciéndolos saltar del susto

_NO!- pero era demasiado tarde… Star les arrebató la bolsa y voló hacia la otra esquina de la sala

_Qué me trajeron?! – la chica abrió la bolsa emocionada y metió la mano

_Starfire! No lo hagas! – gritaron los chicos, pero…

_O_O… - Starfire se quedó con los ojos redondos mirando los calzoncillos de Pokemon que tenía en la mano

_....

_....

_.... No es lo que tú piensas… - dijo KF

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! – Starfire se mató de risa

_O///O

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Calzoncillos de… HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ustedes se ponen… HAHAHAHAHA!!! – se mataba de risa mientras miraba los demás calzoncillos, uno más vergonzoso que el anterior

_NO! No son de nosotros! Son de CB! – gritó Robin, rojo como su uniforme

_HAHAHAHA! Sí cómo no! HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Starfire pataleaba en el aire de tanto reír

_Por favor Star! – Cyborg intentó quitárselo, pero ella lo esquivó… aún riendo

_HAHAHAHA!

_Dámelos! – gritó Robin queriendo quitárselos también

_Dame! – KF trató también, pero ella volaba esquivándolos…

_HAHAHAHAHA!! – y no paraba de reír a carcajadas

_Vamos Star! CB se va a convertir en 'La BESTIA' y nos va a matar a todos si no se los damos! – gritó exasperado Cyborg. Star se calmó un poco para contestar…

_No se preocupen por eso… él está muuuuuuy o-cu-pa-do en este momento XD

_Oo???

_Pero… aún así dánoslos – rogaron los chicos

_Nop! – dijo ella sonriente, negando con la cabeza –Voy a mostrarle los calzoncillos de ustedes a todas las chicas!!

_QUÉ?!! – los otros se quedaron con boca abierta

_XD _Starfire sonrió ampliamente.

_De todas formas nosotros diremos que no son nuestros calzoncillos – dijo uno de los chicos y se calmaron

_Y dime… a quién crees que le van a creer? – preguntó triunfante la pelirroja

_....

_....

_ATRAPENLA!!- gritó Robin

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

.

Y la atraparon? Se los mostró a las otras chicas?... nunca lo sabremos…

_._

_St: Se los mostré a Abeja, Argenta, Kole y Jinx, y se rieron mucho! XD_

_Rob, KF, Cy: Mentira! ò///ó_

**.**

**Ehm… ese es el fin?? Oo??… o quiero decir FIN!! XD**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_**Hehehehe… ehm **__^//^__**…. Bueeeeno... qué les pareció?… mejor? peor? Más o menos? La misma tontería? Háganmelo saber, sí? Ustedes saben que acepto de todo.**_

_**Que la pasen bien! **_

_**ATT. Su amiga Angel red**_

_**PS. I hate the blushes madly!! I won't write a 'making out'… never more!! **__¬//¬__**… and that because I am not good writing stuff like that!**_


End file.
